All I Want Is You
by SatansSin
Summary: Max's feelings for Terry get stronger after his breakp w/ Dana. But it dosen't seem that he feels the same way. But there is a guy who loves Max and will get her no matter what...Terry/Max fic. Sorry about the wait...
1. Default Chapter

Title: All I Want Is You  
Author: Satans Sin  
Archive: None, so e-mail me if you want 'em   
Rating: G  
Disclaimers: I don't own Batman Beyond or anything like that. If I did I wouldn't be living in this small room taking shit from my parents.  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!  
  
  
All I Want Is You  
  
"Terry, Dana is giving you 'the look'." Maxine Gibson said as she pointed her milk toward her best friend, Dana Montgomery. Terry turned around to see his girlfriend walking to them with a look of anger on her face.  
"Terry McGinnis! This is the last time that you will ditch me on a date! I've had enough of you always going away at night to work for Mr. Wayne doing God knows what and always leaving me alone somewhere! It seems like you love that Wayne guy more than me! So I'm giving you a choice, either you stay working for Mr. Wayne, or you stay my boyfriend." Dana looked down at Terry waiting for his response.  
"Dana, you know I can't leave the job at Wayne Enterprises, I-"  
"Fine! I see that you've made your decision. I hope your happy with yourself, you just lost a great girl." She turned on her heel and left in a huff toward the jock table.  
"Gee Ter. What a way to treat her." Max said even though her heart was saying another story all together. In her heart she secretly loved her best friend, Terry. She had fallen in love with him ever since she found out that he was Batman and he saved her from the Jokers, even though they had grew up together as childhood friends. The way he looked in that suit...  
"-Max! Are you listening to me? Earth to Max!" Terry waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"  
"I was talking about Dana and our breakup. I mean, I think that it is for the best that we're not together anymore. I was always working and I never did spend time with her. I spend way more time with you and Mr. Wayne in one day then I spent with her in 2 weeks. I'm just glad that that is one less thing that I have to worry about. Now I can just worry about being Batman and you being my sidekick." Terry reached over the table and caressed her cheek. Max blushed,   
"Your sidekick? All I do is work on the computer and look at crime reports. I never help you fight or anything."  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Terry said while standing up.  
"Get hurt. I'm not gonna' get hurt Ter!"  
"I'm not going to take that chance. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. I'd blame myself." Max looked up from her food.  
"Why?" She asked with a tinge of hope. Terry walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat next to her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.  
"Maxine, you are my best friend in the entire world. We've been together since we were kids. We've eaten at each others houses, played in the mud, gone of first dates, spent the night in the others room when family life was just too much, we've been through so much. I would never want to lose a friend like you." He gave her one of those smiles that made Max melt, but her hope was dashed when she listened to Terry speak of their friendship. That's all she'd ever be to him. A good friend. Not a girlfriend, or a lover, just a friend. She tried her hardest to put on a smile and succeeded with luck. "Now you know why I don't want you on the playing field, but in the background. Anyway," Terry stood up again, "without you and Bruce coaching me with the information on the bad guys, I'd be toast." He knelt down and kissed her forehead in a friendly way and left toward his 4 block class.  
"If only you new how I felt Ter. Scratch that, if you did know how I felt you'd probably tell me that we were too good of friends and that you didn't see me that way. More like a little sister. Humph." She stood up and grabbed her books off of the table. "I guess that I can live just being your friend. I do get to see you in that hot suit..." She smiled to herself and walked in the opposite direction to her 4th block class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own batman beyond.  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
4th block seemed like eternity to Max. She would tap her pencil on her desk and just stare dumbly at the clock. She couldn't wait to go home and get ready for Military Ball. Max had been waiting to go ever since the year before's. It had been a blast and she had planned for this year's the very first day after it.  
  
"Come on clock! Reach the number 4 please!" Max begged the clock. As if it was listening to her prayers the clocks minute hand clicked onto the 4 and the bell rang for school dismissal. Max jumped out of her seat and bolted to her locker, eager to put away her books and head home. As she put in the combination to her locker's lock, her mind started to wonder back to lunch. When Dana had broke up with Terry.   
'I mean I do feel bad for him. After all we are best friends, but I can't help but feel happy that they are no longer together. I won't have to see her hang all over Terry anymore like a lost puppy.' She laughed at that thought as she opened her locker and put her books in it. As soon as all her books were inside a hand slammed closed her door.   
  
"What were you laughing about?" It was Terry. He was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.  
  
"Nothing really. Just something I heard in Chemistry." she lied.  
  
"So," Terry said as he and Max walked down the near empty school hall, "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to Military Ball. You know, the dance that I've been talking about like crazy for the past month!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that." Terry mumbled and looked away. "I forgot, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I would stay home and help you patrol the streets of Gotham from my handy laptop, but I just can't tonight. My parents are leaving like usual to go on some trip for a week, so I'll have the place to myself. I'm going to take my time getting ready, take a limo there maybe, dance the night away, then come home and maybe watch a few DVD's." she glanced over at Terry who was staring straight ahead.  
  
"Sounds like your night is full."  
  
"Yeah, it really is." They walked the rest of the way to the student parking lot in silence before Terry spoke up.  
  
"Need a ride home? It would be a lot faster then walking."   
  
"Um... I think that I'll walk home." she assured him. "I'll be just fine."  
  
"OK. Talk to you later." He opened up his car door and hopped inside and waved at her as he drove away. Max waited until Terry's car was out of view before she started to walk home. She enjoyed walking and the day was beautiful. No reason not to enjoy it right? She was enjoying the feel of the light breeze against her skin and closed her eyes to relish in the feeling. Caught up in the atmosphere she didn't see a young man running down the sidewalk straight towards her.  
  
"AH!" Max yelped as she fell to the concrete along with another body on top of her.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and-" the young man looked down at Max's face and fell quite. She was so beautiful! Her eyes were a lovely brown that stood out but not too much, on her light brown face. And her hair was a bright pink, it suited her.  
  
"Can you get off me now?" Max asked with a smile  
  
"Oh sure! Sorry!" The guy got up and held out his hand to Max. "I'm Grayson, Grayson Price. And I'm really sorry about running into you like that. Are you ok?" He started to look her over from head to toe admiring her body and looking for scratches of any sort.  
  
"I'm fine Gray. I'm not hurt." She saw him looking her over for any signs of pain and felt like she was with Terry. 'He always makes sure I'm not hurt after I get into it with the Jokers.'   
"Anyway, I'm Maxine Gibson. My friends call me Max for short. It's nice to meet you, even if it was a run in." She flashed him a smile and saw him smile back. "Well, I have to get home, so I'll talk to you later Gray." She moved to the side to walk by him.   
  
"Yeah, I hope to see you soon." He turned around and watched her walk away. "Maxine Gibson. You are so beautiful. You are so mine." Grayson said with a grin on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's good to be home." Max said as she put in the password on the keypad lock to her apartment. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello? Anyone home?" she said, checking that no one was in the house. "Good, home alone." She took off her shoes and tossed them near the sofa, then laid her books on the kitchen counter. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. "That guy was kinda' cute. Grayson Price. Haven't I seen him at school? He looks so familiar… Oh well. His eyes were a pretty blue. Like cobalt." She took a sip of her soda and walked to her laptop. She booted it up and waited for it to connect to the Internet. Even though the thing was state of the art, it still took forever for AOL to connect.  
  
"Welcome. You've got mail." It chimed.  
  
"Great. Now to hack into the schools files and… bingo!" She had hacked into Columbia High's school files. Not like she hadn't done it many times before. She had to when a crime was involved with a student or a teacher. She never fooled around with grades or anything, not like she'd ever need it. Her fingers glided over the keyboard and typed in 'Grayson Price'. What she thought was confirmed in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Grayson Carter Price. Born March 12. 18 years old. Son of Jasmine and Thomas Price, Plays on the schools hockey team and football team. GPA 3.6. …" She read out the information on him. "I had no idea he was on the football team or the hockey team. Maybe 'cause I'm not into jocks. That could be it." She continued to scroll down on the page getting deeper and deeper into his life files. He was as normal as they came. That didn't surprise her. She was about to click of Graysons' page when she heard a beep, signaling that new mail had arrived. She clicked it and waited for it to load. When it was done, she began to read it:   
  
"Dear Maxine,  
I hope that you will have fun tonight at the ball. I know you'll be the only girl worth being called Cinderella. Wish I could be there to dance with you and keep the guys at bay. Have a wonderful time.  
  
Love,   
Terry McGinnis"  
  
Max smiled to herself as she finished reading the letter. He could be so sweet sometimes. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she clicked off her e-mail and shut down her laptop.  
  
"Guess I should get ready." The clock to her right showed 5:47. She got up from her desk and walked over to her closet, reaching for her dress. "I wish you could be there too Ter. I wish you could be there too." 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Batman Beyond... Forgot Disclaimer in last chap. :~) And thanx for the two people who reviewed my story.  
  
"Bruce, are you there?" Batman said threw the com link in his mask.  
  
"Yes. I'm here."  
  
"So where exactly do I need to go? I forgot to refuel the Batmobile and I don't want to drop out of the sky onto unsuspecting innocents."  
  
"Haven't I always told you to refuel after a mission?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so where do I go?" Batman said as he maneuvered the Batmobile around buildings and houses.  
  
"21st street. There is a club there called The Mango Room. In the back of the club is a special room where the club owners can oversee the activities. This is also where our bad guys are being kept."  
  
"The Mango Room huh? Sounds interesting." He steered the flying machine toward 21st street.  
  
"Your mission is to capture James Keegin and his gang, not to have fun."  
  
"Right, right. All work and no play…" He guided the Batmobile onto the top of the club and hopped out. He turned on his inviso-shield and walked down to the club. 'Looks shway.' Batman thought as he walked threw the club. He saw people dancing on the dance floor, music blaring, and he saw other club goers sittings on stools, ordering drinks.   
  
"The entrance to the room is to your right behind that guard." Bruce said looking through the screen that showed what Batman was seeing." Batman walked to his right, avoiding people (he may have been invisible, but he still could run into people). He easily passed by the guard and gently opened the door. He slipped inside and turned off his inviso-shield.   
  
"Hello gentlemen." Batman said and startled the four guys sitting down at a huge table.  
  
"Get him!" one shouted and the other three leapt toward him. Batman took two steps back then gave the first thug a hard kick to the stomach. The guy grunted and fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen.   
  
"Hey! Why'd you go and do that? Now I have to break your face." The second thug said while popping his knuckles.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Batman said and stood ready to block his punch. The said thug ran toward Batman and pulled back his right fist, ready to pound the guy in the Bat suit to a pulp. He thrust his fist forward, aiming for Batman's face. He threw the punch, but it was caught and he received a punch in his face. He promptly fell to the floor. The third thug had run outside by then, too afraid to fight.  
  
"I guess your Keegin." Batman said as he approached the man, who at the time, was trembling against the far wall.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you all the money you want! I swear!"  
  
"It's not your money I want," he said as he looked down at Keegin, "It's for you to spend time in Gotham jail." He was just about to reach over and knock Keegin out, when Keegin grabbed something from behind him and stabbed it into Batman's side. Keegin looked up at Batman and laughed.   
  
"Weren't expecting that were you?" he chuckled. "I guess the Bat isn't all he's cracked up to be." He rose from his position against the wall and walked over to the exit.  
  
"Actually," Batman grabbed Keegins leg and pulled him down. "I'm all that I'm cracked up to be and then some." Batman looked down and glared at the knife that was protruding from his ribcage. The blood from the wound was leaking down his suit. "Now you've pissed me off." He said and with a grunt, pulled the knife out of his side. He dropped the bloody knife and smiled evilly to Keegin. He pulled Keegin and himself up to a standing position, then walked over to the huge mirror that scanned over the club. He lifted Keegin up, and readied himself to through Keegin out of it and onto the unknowing crowd below.  
  
"Halt! Police!" The cops had arrived. Always ruining a good time. The police barged into the room, holding the third thug and picking up the other two.  
  
"We can handle it now Batman." A police officer said none too nicely. Taking Keegin out of his grip.  
  
"I bet you can handle it after all the dirty work is done." Batman said and walked out of the room in a huff.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! That was two chapters in one night! I have another chapter all finished up but I'd like reviews please! :~) The next chapter is a doozie too.... 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Batman Beyond.... Poor me.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Maxine! You look fab!" Amy said to Max as she walked into the ballroom.  
  
"Thanks! You look pretty yourself." Max was wearing a long blue dress that had a split up each side. It showed that the back was cut just above her lower regions. The straps were near spaghetti and was low cut. It had a design of roses down one side of her dress in a shade lighter. She was beautiful. As she continued to walk into the room eyes were constantly on her. She blushed on the inside seeing a lot of her friends looking at her in a different way. She walked over to Col. Payne and announced her presence. He smiled down at her and complimented her on her dress. He also asked her when she was planning on doing her introductory speech.  
  
"In about 10 minutes. Let everyone take pictures and things like that."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Come and find me before you begin."   
  
"I will." Max said as she walked toward the Instructors' table and began to greet the other Instructors and their wives. When she finished introducing herself to them, she walked over to her friends and began to chat. 10 minutes seemed to fly by as everyone was told that the Ball was about to begin. Everyone took their seats and waited as Max walked up to the podium, ready to say her speech.  
  
"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention. Welcome to GT072nd 21st annual Military Ball." The crowd burst out in cheers and applause. "I'm glad you all could make it tonight to help celebrate our members that have contributed to this Group to make it the best that it has ever been." Max continued on with her light speech and made a joke here or there to lighten up the atmosphere a little. Only 4 minutes had passed when she finished up her speech. "And the last thing I have to say is: I'm going to be the first one on that dance floor, so watch out." Once again the crowd roared with laughter and applause. She walked down from the podium and sat in her seat. She watched as Col. Payne walked up to the podium to speak.  
  
"Tonight I have a special surprise for all of you. He is a youngster at our school who's great grandfather fought in WWIII. Please welcome Grayson Price." Col. Payne led the applause as the young man stepped up to the stand. Max's heart stopped as she watched Grayson ascend the steps to the podium. Once there, he waved to the crowd and smiled. He scanned the area and found Max. He winked to her as the applause died down. Max felt a faint warmth creep up on her cheeks. Thankful that when she blushed, no one could see.  
  
"Thanks for the hearty welcome! It feels great to be here tonight and I feel honored to have a place to speak after the gorgeous Maxine Gibson." The audience applauded and Max blushed again. His speech took about 10 minutes, going over how his grandfather had been enlisted against his will and how he learned to love the Air Force and everything it had to offer. At the end of the speech, he told how his grandfather had passed away, leaving him with a tattered American flag. He said that it was a symbol of hope and freedom to the boys on the battle field and that it had seen just as many days in the war as the solider 's did. It was obvious that his speech moved the group. Some of the people felt a surge of hope and pride, others eyes began to brim with water. And as Grayson said his last sentence the audience was quite. Grayson thinking that there was something wrong also remained quite. Then the thunderous applause came unexpectedly. People stood up and cheered and others dabbed away tear of sadness and joy. "Thank you." Grayson said and stepped off the podium. The applause continued to follow him up until he took his seat next to Maxine.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." Max said to him.  
  
"Likewise. But I'm glad that we're both here. And to think I was going to turn Col. Payne down. I'm glad now that I didn't." He took Max's hand and placed it in his.   
  
"Out of all my years having this Military Ball, I don't think that any speech compares to the one made tonight by you Mr. Price. That was an outstanding speech." The rest of the speeches went on in a blur. Awards were passed out and pictures were taken. And finally the moment had arrived. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the event you have been waiting all night for. The dance. I release you to have a good time, but not too good of one mind you." He coughed out 'Maxine' and the crowd laughed. Max was known for her dancing. Col. Payne released the students to the dance floor and they were off. Max was the first once there, just like she had said. Once the music started nothing could stop her. Grayson got up as well and slowly walked over to Max. He placed his hands on her thighs and began to follow the beat with her. Max was a bit startled at first but she instantly meshed with him and soon she was having too much fun with Gary to notice anything else.  
  
  
"Terry where are you heading now?" Bruce asked as Terry took off his suit and back into his normal clothes.   
  
"I'm heading over to Max's. I'm gonna' get her to patch me up." Terry said as he made a futile attempt to put on his shirt. "Guess I'll just leave it off then." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
"You go over there every time you get a scratch you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's only cause she can really fix the cuts up quick" Bruce eyed Terry with a questionable look. "That's all Bruce." He said and left out of the room.  
  
"I bet that's all Terry." Bruce said with a light laugh.  
  
Terry walked out of the Bruce compound and hopped into his car. He took his time getting to Max's since he knew she wouldn't be there and driving was causing a lot of pain to his now bleeding side. 'I wonder if she's having fun.' He thought to himself as he stopped for a red light. 'I wonder…'  
  
  
The crowd was now surrounding Max and Gary. The pair were currently working their way to the floor. They had been getting a lot of attention since 'Back That Ass Up' had begun playing. Gray was thrusting to the music and Max was at the rhythm's mercy. Then the two suddenly got on the floor and the group of teenagers whistled and clapped in approval. Max was the floor chest first and she was on her knees. Grayson was behind her in a familiar position, but they were still moving to the music.   
  
"Max! Up now Col.!" Someone yelled to Max and she quickly regained her scenes and pulled Gray up with her. She tried to shrug off her previous dancing as the Col. Walked up.  
  
"Ms. Gibson? What was that ruckus about?" The Col. had asked her.  
  
"Some guy was doing the splits is all." She said and tried her best to sound convincing. It seemed to work because the Col. simply shrugged it off and walked back to the tables to talk with the guests. "That was real close." She said into Gray's shoulder.  
  
"The dancing or the Col. almost catching us?" Gray whispered in Max's ear. She took her head off of his shoulder and laughed.  
  
"Col. Even though we were rather close." She looked down and blushed for the third time that night. Gary lifted his hand from her side and put it under her chin. He lifted up her face so that she was staring into his eyes.  
  
"Not close enough." He breathed against her cheek before he laid his lips on hers and sealed it for a soft kiss. A few of the girls who were around the pair had stopped dancing and were now string at Max and Gray.   
  
"Are they going out?"  
  
"He looks like a good kisser."  
  
"I hope Col. doesn't see!" People were saying. But Max was oblivious to their chatter as the kiss continued. Gary slowly pulled away and stared into Max's eyes.  
  
"That was nice don't you think?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said. She laid her head back on his shoulder and sighed a happily. 'Finally things are going my way.'   
  
  
Everyone waved goodbye to each other as the students began to leave. The night had been a blast and people were leaving with a smile on their faces and gossip for the next school day. Max and Gary exited together. It seemed that everyone thought they were an item and that tonight had just been a chance for them to show their true selves.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" Gray asked her as they both walked to his car.  
  
"Sure, why not?" she said and waited for Gray to open the door for her before she sat down in his car. She saw Gray run around the back of the car and open his door to slide into the drivers' seat. He buckled up and made sure that Max was too before he started up the ignition and backed his car out of the parking lot.  
  
"Where to?"   
  
"Summerset Apartments. On Curtis Rd."  
  
"Isn't that a few miles from that old Corps building?"  
  
"Yeah, its about 3 miles past there."  
  
"Cool." The car slowly pulled out of the parking lot, being careful not to hit any other passing cars. Then Gray made a left turn and they were off to Max's.  
  
The car ride wasn't that eventful. Max kept looking at Gray as he drove. He looked so handsome the way the streetlights played off his skin. He looked so mysterious. Gray's eyes diverted over to Max and he smiled. Max quickly turned away. He knew she had been watching him. She tried to act like she was absorbed at looking at his car. Now that she was looking at the car, she noticed that a lot of the things equipped with it, were very high tech. He had a roadside navigator that showed all the streets nearby and how to get there on a digital screen. His music system was very new and had pictures playing along with the music. She was still looking over his car when she heard him speak up.  
  
"Fascinated by my car?" Max continued to look around for a few more seconds before she responded.  
  
"Well, yeah! I mean, your car has everything! I'm surprised you don't have a button on here that folds out the backseat into a bed!" She saw Gray reach over to the left side of his steering wheel as if searching for something. "You don't really have one do you?!" Gray laughed as he pulled his hand back onto the steering wheel.  
  
"No. I was just joking with you." He turned his gaze from the road and smiled at her.  
  
"Your about to pull up near the apartments now. Make a right at the next stop light." Max pointed to the big apartment complex to their right. Gray made the turn and let Max lean over him so that she could enter the password at the main gate. Once the gate had beeped, accepting her code, the huge gates opened up and Gray drove up to the apartments. Max gave him final directions before they pulled up into her division of Summerset.  
  
"Let me help you." Gray said and before Max could say anything, he was out of his side of the car and opening the passenger side door.   
  
"Thanks." Max put her hand in his and let him guide her out of the car. He closed the door behind her and began to follow her. "You gonna' walk me upstairs?"  
  
"Isn't that what a gentlemen's supposed to do?" He opened up another door for Max.  
  
"Yes, that's what a gentlemen's supposed to do." They walked down a hall until they reached an elevator. Max pressed the number 29 and waited. Soon the elevator came down and they boarded it. Gray slipped behind Max and held her as the elevator ascended up. The ding sounded as the 29th floor was reached and she stepped out into the brightly-lit hallway. "I live only 4 spaces over." They slowly walked up to Apartment number 221 and stood there for a minute in silence. Max pulled her key out of he purse and put it into the lock.  
  
  
Terry sat up from lying on Max's couch when he heard the sound of keys opening the door. He got up and walked over to the door and reached out his hand to open it when he heard voices from behind the door.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
"This has been an amazing night. I had a great time with you Max." Gary grabbed Max's hands from the doorknob, leaving the key in the lock. "I've never had so much fun or felt so much for someone ever before." Max looked deep in Gary's eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion there. And a bit of something else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Max's eyes got huge. "Will you?" Max turned her head to the side.  
  
"Um... uh... I don't know about that Gray. We just met this afternoon. Isn't it a bit early?" She let go of his hands and leaned against her door.  
  
"Didn't that kiss mean anything to you? Didn't you feel what I felt?" Max was quite. "Max?"  
  
"Gray, can you let me think about this? At least give me the chance to sleep on it?" She saw Gray's face twist in defeat. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll let you sleep on it. For the entire weekend even. But will you have an answer for me by Monday afternoon?"  
  
"Yes. I'll have my answer by then." Gary leaned down and kissed Max one more time before he turned around back to the elevator. Once she saw him disappear into the elevator she turned the key and opened her door.  
  
  
Terry had been listening to the entire conversation. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the guy ask Max to be his girlfriend. And then when the same guy asked Max about their kiss Terry had the urge to tear down the door and choke the guy. He turned back to the couch after he heard Max say she'd have her answer by Monday. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest and waited for her to step inside.  
  
  
Max opened the door and stepped inside. She closed it behind her and checked the lock. As she turned around she saw a dark figure sitting on her couch. Not knowing whom it was, she let out a scream.  
  
  
  
Sorry of anything seemed weired in the fic. 


	6. Chapter 6

As usual I don't own anyone. And thanx to all the people who reviewd. And the one who IMed! :~)  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Terry pushed himself quickly off the couch and ran over to Max. He grabbed her arms, which was a mistake. She screamed louder thinking that she was being attacked.  
  
"Max! Shh! Max, it's me!" Terry yelled at her trying to calm her. Max stopped moving and looked up. Terry reached over and turned the light switch on, showing that it was him and not some weirdo off the streets.  
  
"God Ter! You scared the crap outta' me! What are you doing here? And in the dark?" When Terry let her arms go she followed his arms down and saw the blood dripping from his side. "Need that patched up?" she pointed to his ribcage.  
  
"Yeah." Max grabbed Terry's hand and led him toward her bedroom. She told him to sit down on her bed and left to go get her medical kit out of her bathroom. Terry lied down on Max's bed and went through the things that had just happened. How could Max act like nothing was up as soon as she saw him? Could she even consider going out with this new guy? And what did he hear about a kiss? He was deep in thought when Max came back holding her medical kit. She sat down on the floor next to her bed and asked him a question. When he didn't respond she hit him lightly on the stomach.  
  
"Huh?" Terry asked a bit confused.  
  
"I said where does it hurt the most on the cut? And does it sting at all?" She took out a small bottle of antiseptic and began cleaning his wound.  
  
"Oh. It only hurts when I move and it stings a little." He turned his head to look over at Max and noticed that she had changed into her night cloths, which consisted of a thin T-shirt and a pair of very short boxers. He noticed them as the ones he had given her on her 16 birthday. "So how was your night Cinderella?"  
  
"It was actually a whole lot better than I thought it would be." Terry's face turned into a scowl.  
  
"A whole lot better than you thought it would be? How?"  
  
"I danced to every song and saw some of my old friends. I was the center of attention most of the time when I was on the dance floor."  
  
"Is that all?" Terry propped himself up on his left elbow, causing pain to his side. Max stopped with her work and looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's about it. Why do you ask?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just asking." And with that he laid back down on the bed. Max knew something was up and didn't hesitate to ask her next question.  
  
"Ter, you weren't just asking. Something had to make you ask that question. I've known you for years and you never 'just ask' something, so spill." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for his answer. Terry waited a few seconds before he gave a reply.  
  
"I heard you and that guy outside talking. And don't think that I was trying to eavesdrop, I had walked up to the door when I heard the key in the lock." Max's arms fell slack into her lap.  
  
"What all did you hear?"  
  
"That he wants to go out with you." Max looked at Terry's face and saw that something was still bothering him.  
  
"You heard about the kiss didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah I heard about the kiss. Look Max," Terry sat up on the bed and tossed his legs over the side, facing her. "You know that you are like a sister to me right? I know that you don't give guys a snowballs chance in hell to get to know the real you. Just about every guy that comes up to you, walks away in defeat a few minutes later. So what's so special about this guy anyway?"  
  
"Why Ter, it seems like your jealous." Max stood up and grinned.  
  
"I'm not jealous."   
  
"Doesn't seem that way to me. Terry is jealous of a guy he doesn't even know. Afraid of a little competition for my attention?"  
  
"I'm not jealous." Terry said before leaping up and grabbing Max. He pulled her onto the bed and they had a short play fight before Terry grunted with the reawakened pain from his side.   
  
"Lemme' take care of that before is gets worse." Max got off the bed and instructed Terry to lay back down. Then she sat in a comfortable silence and finished her work.  
  
  
  
"So Grayson, how did your date with Maxine Gibson go?" a tall man in all black asked as Grayson stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
"It was truly magical. I never thought I would ever have that much fun in my life." Grayson took a seat in a corner of the room and continued his chat. "She is graceful, humorous, beautiful…"  
  
"So she will be easy enough to capture yes?" the man said standing up and walking over to a wall screen computer.  
  
Grayson hesitated before he spoke, "Yeah, easy enough."  
  
"We have been searching for someone like her for the past 5 years. I can't believe that we are so close to finding someone who can help, ahem, rid our people of our problems." He typed in a few things and Max's face appeared in the screen. "She does seem to be capable of doing such feat. Her knowledge of the world around her is amazing. And her beauty does surpass any of our former helpers. Too bad those other girls didn't last the Awakening." He turned his head to look down at Grayson. "How long do you think before Max is one of us?"  
  
"I'm not sure, probably a week or so. Not very long."  
  
"A week. A week seems like eternity even though we have lived through one. You can't change her any sooner?"  
  
"It's not that easy David. She's not like the other girls. It will take time to break her. She does have will power you know." Gray stood up and walked over to where David was standing and stared at Max's picture.  
  
"I always did love a challenge Grayson, I always did." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ding Dong. Ding Dong.  
  
Max quickly sat up in bed. Who the hell would be over on a Saturday morning? She turned her body a little so she could look at her clock. 9:00 a.m. She felt a little extra weight on her stomach and looked down to see Terry's arm draped across her mid section. She looked at Terry and smiled. 'He looks so hot when he's sleeping.' She thought. She moved a little to free herself, but soon found that hard to do. Terry seemed to have a good grip on her.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted and leaned down just above Terry's face. "Terry, Terry, wake up." 'He looks so kissable.' She was tempted to lay a big smackeroo on his lips right then, but she just couldn't. "Ter. Hey Ter!" When Terry didn't move she pinched his nose shut and waited. In seconds Terry sat up gasping for air.  
  
"Hey! What did you do the for?" Terry asked taking deep breaths.  
  
"Had to get you up some how."  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"COMING!!!" Max lept out of bed and hurried to open the door. When she flung it open her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Morning Maxine."  
  
"Grayson? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your not happy to see me Max?" he faked being hurt. He looked at Max and noticed that her shirt was rather thin and short, and that she was wearing a pair of pink panties. 'To match her hair I guess.' Grayson grinned at the site and blushed a little at seeing her with so little on. Leaving so little to the imagination.  
  
"Of course I'm happy to see you. I just, didn't expect you at 9 in the morning ya' know?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you so early Max. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. So I had to rush over to see you again to relieve my senses." Gray pulled out from behind him a single red rose and handed it to Max with a bow. "A rose for a rose." Max could hardly believe it. This guy was too sweet!  
  
"Wow. I rarely get flowers. Thank you." Max said letting this feeling of happiness was over her. The two at the door were so absorbed in their atmosphere that neither one noticed when Terry strode up behind Max until he spoke up.  
  
"Ahem." Both Gray and Max looked up to see Terry with a look of anger written on his face. Gray was pissed off to say the least. He looked at the guy and saw that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Had he slept over at Max's? Where they together? Did they…. Terry glared down at the guy at the door who seemed to be bowing to Max. He took a step closer behind Max so that he could now feel the warmth of her body against his chest.  
  
Max noticed that the two guys were staring daggers at each other, so she spoke up. "Um, Grayson Price, this is Terry McGinnis." Grayson stood straight up and stared at Terry for a second.  
  
"Terry."  
  
"Grayson." The guys didn't budge. After a few minutes of silence Max decided to livin things up.  
  
"Anyone want breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. Hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Terry saw this as a great opportunity to show that Max and he had known eachother for a long time and that here was no way that Grayson could interject.  
  
"Sure Max. I always loved it when you cooked breakfast."  
  
"How 'bout you Gray? Wanna' join us?"   
  
"I'd be honored to taste your cooking." Terry grunted and Max elbowed him in the ribs, gently, not forgetting his wound. Max stepped aside so that Gray could come in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Why not make your self at home? I'll start on breakfast." Max headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Max." Terry said walking up to her. "Put on something first."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
Terry nodded over toward Grayson. "He isn't used to seeing you like this." 'And I don't want him to get used to it either.' Terry thought. Gray had been staring at them since he had walked in the door. Admiring Max's body and Terry didn't like it in the least bit.  
  
"Fine. Go get me something then." Max said and bent over to reach the pans in the lower cabinets. Unknowingly exposing her rear for all to see. Terry couldn't help but stare for a second, then he looked up at Gray and saw him staring too. Max stood back up and smiled at Terry. "What?" Terry just turned toward Max's room to grab something for her to put on. "Anything you want to eat in particular Gray?"  
  
Gray smiled seeing a hole in Max's words. "Well, you do look delici-"[1]  
  
"DON'T ANSWER THAT!!" Terry shouted and ran back into the room. Terry was now wearing a pair of black jeans and holding a pair of boxers for Max. He stood infront of her as she put them on.  
  
"Ter? Aren't these the pair of your boxers that I wear the most?"  
  
"Yeah, they are." Max turned toward Terry and gave him a hug.  
  
"I had lost these over a month ago! That's why you only saw me wearing your other boxers. Where did you find them?" Terry had noticed Gray move out of the corner of his eye. Their little chat must be getting to him. Might as well milk it for what its worth.  
  
"It was in the back of you cotton drawer." He said as if talking about the weather.  
  
"No wonder I never found them! I would never have looked there for them." Max went back to the task of preparing breakfast and Terry sat down across from Gray. The two sat staring at each other for a while , while Max flipped pancakes and scrambled eggs. Gray was the first to speak up.  
  
"So Ter,"  
  
"Only Max and a select few can all me that."  
  
"So Terry, how long have you known Maxine?"  
  
"Since we were kids. You?"  
  
"Since I fell on her a few days ago. Why are you here this morning? And wearing what you were wearing?"  
  
"It's easier to sleep with her in boxers than in jeans. It's a comforting feeling when her body brushes against mine." Terry said trying to make Gray upset.  
  
"I agree, when she had her body pressed against mine when we kissed last night, I did feel comfortable." Gray smiled back. Terry slid up further in his seat so Gray could get a better look at what he was saying, without having Max hear.  
  
"Grayson. Here's the deal. Don't touch Max and I won't hurt you." He said popping his knuckles. Gray stood up and walked over to Terry, who stood up also. Gray leaned over Terrys shoulder and whispered into his ear,  
  
"It's too late for that McGinnis. Max is like chocolate, once you have a taste, you'll never have enough. Since I've already had a small taste of Max, more so then you'll ever have, I have to have Max as a whole. She will be mine to indulge in. You wait and see." Grayson pulled back and stared at Terry who was ready to punch him out.  
  
"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" she said loudly and beckoned them to come sit at the table. The two young males held their gaze at each other for another minute before the slowly walked over to the table. Once again, sitting as far away from one another as possible. Max walked over to the table and put down three dishes. All three contained a side of eggs, three pancakes, two sausages, and two pieces of bacon. Max can cook really good really fast. Gray was the first person to bite into the complete breakfast, the pancake was at his mercy.  
  
"Maxine."  
  
"Yes?" she said as she looked up from her fork.  
  
"This is the best pancake I have ever tasted." Max's face lit up and she blushed a bit. She nodded her thanks and stared down at her plate. Terry looked up from his plate and sent a warning glare over to Gray.  
  
The meal went on in silence for a while. Gray glancing up at Max and Terry and Terry doing the same. The silence ended when Gray's cell phone rang  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Grayson, this is David." Gray put his hand over the receiver of the phone,  
  
"Excuse me Max, it's my uncle." Max nodded her head as Gray stood up and walked to the other side of the apartment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are you? This morning when I went by your house you weren't there."  
  
"I'm at Maxine's."  
  
"Ahh. Getting information on our helper no doubt. Good job Grayson. I'll see you at your house later on tonight. Report any valuable information to my office. See you then." Gray hung up his phone and stared at it for a minute. He looked up when he smelled the faint scent of strawberries. Maxine.  
  
"Is everything OK?" Max asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Everythings fine. Hey, I got to go. Family business." Gray tucked his cell phone into his pocket.  
  
"Oh. Alright." Max said walking him to the door. She slowly opened the door and looked up at Gray. "Maybe I'll see you later?"  
  
Gray lifted his hand up to her cheek, "How about tonight? You can come over my house and meet my Uncle. How about it?"  
  
Max could barely speak, "S-s-sure."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 8." He leaned in and placed a quick peck on her cheek. Max closed the door when Gray was out of sight. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door with a sigh. Her heart was beating like crazy and she felt like she was on air. A cough awoke her from her happy thoughts and she was greeted with the angry eyes of one Terry McGinnis.   
  
"Um, maybe we should clean up the breakfast dishes." She said and bounced into the kitchen. Terry looked at Max and his eyes gentled. She seemed to be falling for this Gray dude. He would have to get more information on his competition or else he feared that he'd lose any chance he had with Max, and there was no way Terry would have that. "Ter! You gonna' help me or what?"  
  
"Yeah, here I come." Terry helped Max wash the dishes and then headed to her room to look up info on Grayson Price. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Batman Beyond and reviews a greatfully appreciated.  
  
Chapter8  
  
  
  
  
"Terry what do you have against Gray?" Maxine asked once all the   
dishes were cleaned and put away.  
  
Terry looked up from his sitting position on the couch and lifted an   
eyebrow. "I have nothing against him at all."  
  
Maxine grunted and got up from her seat across the room. "Terry. Its   
obvious to me that you don't like Gray. The way you two glared at   
each other all morning long was unbelievable! I mean come on! What's   
the deal between you two?" She stood in front of Terry and knelled   
down. She took Terry's hand in hers and rubbed her fingers over his   
palms. "Please tell me."  
  
Terry looked at Max and saw that she really wanted to know why he   
hated Gray so much. "I just... The guy has something about him that I   
don't like. He..." `Wants you. And I don't like the way he looks at   
you. Like a piece of meat...' Terry thought. "He just is someone I'd   
watch out for if I were you."  
  
Max's mouth fell open. "Watch out for? Why? Terry, Gray is a sweet   
guy. He's not going to hurt me ya' know? He's a not some Joker or   
some evil maniac."  
  
"You never know." Terry said with all seriousness.  
  
Max looked down from Terry's eyes and spoke. "For your sake and your   
sake only, I'll be careful when I'm around him. OK?" She looked back   
up and smiled.  
  
"OK." Terry leaned off the couch and held Max. "Besides. What would I   
do if I didn't have a Robin in the background?" He smiled and Max   
laughed.  
  
  
******************************************  
  
"David. This is Gray." Grayson said into his cell phone.   
  
"Well hello! How is everything concerning out helper?"  
  
Gray rolled his eyes. He actually hated when David called Max a   
helper. "Like I've said everything is fine. And I have a surprise for   
you. She's coming over tonight so you'll be able to meet her."  
  
"Splendid. And I rarely use that word you know. This will be a   
perfect interview time to make sure that she is actually the one we   
are looking for. I can't wait to meet her. Oh, and Gray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make sure that she spends the night tonight. If you know what I   
mean."  
  
Grayson knew exactly what he meant. He meant that they would slip   
something in Max's dinner and she would pass out later in the night.   
Then they could do what they needed to do. Run some tests... "I know   
what you mean. Bye." Gray hung up the phone and headed to the grocery   
store. He was going to make dinner tonight and he needed something to   
cook right?  
  
******************************************  
  
"Mom? Yeah I'm over at Max's. Just wanted to let you know that I was   
ok. No she can't baby-sit tonight. She is going out. With a guy. Yeah   
first time for everything. Yes she likes him. Anything else you   
should be asking Max? Ok mom. I'll be home later. Bye." Terry got off   
the phone with his mother. She sure did want to know all about Max's   
little date. He sounded way too happy about it. Shouldn't a mom know   
that her son likes someone? Well, he thought so anyway.  
  
"Terry."  
  
Terry swiveled in the chair he was sitting on. "Hmmmm?" Terry's mouth   
fell open. Max was wearing a tight pair of black pants the weren't   
hoochie, but hide nothing none the less. And her blouse was a hot   
pink that matched her eyes. It was tight around the top and hugged   
her breasts just right and also hugged her torso. The sleeves were   
rolled up past her elbows and she wore a nice pair of black casual   
shoes.  
  
"What do you think?" She turned around so he could get a full view.  
  
"You look..." `Good enough to eat.' "great! All this for Price?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to look good when he introduces me to his Uncle. I   
want to appear sophisticated and intellectual. Even though I am   
already both those things eh Ter?" She walked over to a mirror and   
ran her fingers through her hair, looking herself over. Gray should   
be coming over in 15 minutes or so you know that your welcome to stay   
here and if you leave, lock the door on your way out."  
  
"I was planning on going home. I might have to baby sit if mom can't   
find a sitter." he groaned.  
  
"Oh, bummer. Well, I hope your mom finds one so you can relax.."  
  
"Me too."  
  
****************************************  
  
Grayson had been busy cooking up a storm when he heard the doorbell   
to his pent ring. He made sure that the lasagna was still cooking   
nicely and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw   
David's face. He unlocked the door and let David walk in.  
  
"Good afternoon Grayson! Has Miss Maxine arrived yet?" David said   
with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"No. I'm going to pick her up at 8." He looked up at the clock and   
saw that it read 7:50. "Shit! I'm gonna' be late!" He took off his   
apron and tossed it on the love seat. He grabbed his coat and keys   
and rushed out the door.   
  
"That was interesting." David said to himself.  
  
The door quickly opened again and Gray's head popped in "And watch my   
lasagna! It should take about 20 more minutes." Then the door slammed   
and he was gone again.  
  
David opened the microwave and saw a freshly made vanilla cake. He   
grabbed a knife and was reached in to cut himself a small slice-  
  
"AND DON"T TOUCH MY CAKE!!!!!" Gray popped in again and just as fast   
was gone again. This time you could hear the sound of a car starting   
and speeding down the street.  
  
"That boy is something else..."  
  
  
Ding Dong. Max's doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Gray.  
  
"He's here Ter. So I'm out!" Max ran over to Terry and gave him a   
quick kiss before walking up to the door to greet Gray. She opened   
the door and said hello.  
  
"My. You do look stunning Maxine." Gray said while looking her up and   
down. In the corner of his eye he noticed that Terry was still   
there. Sending him a quick glare he took Max's hand and guided her   
out the door.   
  
"Bastard." Terry grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
"What in the hell is taking that boy so long? How far away does this   
young lady live?" David said to himself as he slowly paced around the   
living room. The clock now read 8:35 and he was getting hungry. Just   
as his stomach grumbled he heard the key in the keyhole. "Finally!"   
The door slowly opened and in walked Grayson with a stunningly   
beautiful woman. She was just as he had imagined and a little more.   
Her sheer brilliance seemed to shine off of her and her smile could   
have lit the darkest of places and warmed the coldest of hearts.   
Perfect Helper material.  
  
"Uncle David, this is Maxine Gibson. Maxine, this is my Uncle." He   
gestured to them with his hands.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Gibson." David said and took her   
hand in his and kissed it.   
  
Max stuttered a bit in surprise of David's actions. "Like wise."   
David stood up and gave her a warm smile.   
  
"I've heard so much about you from Grayson. He is very fond of you   
and so am I. I can't wait to see if everything he has been saying   
about you is true."  
  
"I hope it has all been good what Gray has said to you." Max turned   
to look at Gray who was staring at her.  
  
"Trust me. It's wonderful what he has been saying about you."   
  
"OK! That's enough chit chat. Do you want to have a qrand tour of the   
place Maxine?" Gray asked.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to have a tour of the place." Gray took her hand and   
led her down a hall on her right. It had 3 doors and a beautifully   
designed carpet. The first door was on the left and it was a guest   
bedroom. The second door was a closet. And the third door Gray said   
that they couldn't go into. It was too messy. Max shrugged her   
shoulders and followed him to the other side of the house. Behind the   
living room was the kitchen with a huge table top counter. Something   
Maxine had always wanted. And on the left there was a doorway that   
led to an entertainment room. A BIG big screen tv, a playstation 2,   
dvd and vcr player, stereo system, pool table, and card table. After   
that room was the bathroom, which had a huge tub (which he mentioned   
had a Jacuzzi). And the final destination was Gray's room. The guys'   
bed took up 1/3 of the room! It had silk black covers and matching   
pillows. He had a computer on a desk along with a few books. His   
dresser resided on the other side of the room and was as tall as Max.   
He had chandelier type lights which gave the room an eerie yet   
soothing glow.  
  
"Done with your little tour yet Grayson?" David asked, his stomach   
growing impatient.   
  
"Yes Uncle. Now we can eat."  
  
"You made dinner?" Max asked. She had no idea what kind of cooking   
skills he had. Maybe he learned from his mom. Speaking of Mom's,   
where were his parents rooms?  
  
"Yeah. I made dinner. And don't worry. I can cook." Grayson laughed   
as he lead the way back into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind   
lasagna and salad."  
  
"Sounds delish." The little group headed to the kitchen table and   
Gray pulled out a chair for Max. David sat down also and waited for   
Grayson to get the food. Gray had already set out the plates and now   
was bringing the tray containing the main course to the table. The   
smell wafted in the air above and around David and Max's noses. It   
really did look edible. Gray cut the lasagna into squares and placed   
one on each plate. Then he got the salad and served a little of it to   
everyone too. Following suit was a piece of garlic bread and a glass   
of Bella Sera. When Grey sat down he put his hands together in   
prayer. Max and David did so as well.  
  
"Dear God, I would like to thank you for this food we are about to   
eat. And I would also like to thank you for me bumping into Maxine   
the other day. I think that I may have found what I have been looking   
for." He opened he left eye and peered at Max and saw her   
smile. "Amen."  
  
"Amen." David grabbed his fork and almost forgot his manners in his   
haste to taste the lovely meal.  
  
The dinner went wonderful. Every once in a while David would ask a   
question, and Max would be too happy to reply. They talked about   
school life and about business. Table talk. But later the questions   
started getting more personal. And Max showed no hesitation in   
answering them. Showing David and Grayson that the drugs that they   
had put in Max's wine, was in its first stage.  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter will come out sooner. I promise. And I hope that everyone  
out there is still reading. This chapter was made thanks too Mrs.   
Duncan and the last 1 ½ days of this school's term.   
BYE AIRLINE! TILL '03! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long! School tests and college runs.. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope your still reading it! Thank you all for the reviews! And as always, I don't own anybody in this story.. Except Gray and David. :~)  
  
"Maxine. How did you and Grayson meet?" David asked while sipping his   
  
wine.  
  
"Well, we kinda' bumped into each other one day when I was walking home from school."  
  
"So I hear. I thought that maybe Gray had been fibbing when he told me that." David looked over to Gray who was currently eating rather slowly and silently. "Grayson? Anything you would like to ask Ms. Gibson here?" he said pointing his fork at her.  
  
Gray looked up from his meal and eyed David. He then looked over at Max and he sat up straight ready to ask his question.  
  
"Can I talk to you, privately Max?" Gray asked and began to get out of his seat.  
  
"Um, sure thing." Max said and warily got up. She was a little worried what Gray might ask. After all if it was a normal question, he could have asked it in front of his Uncle... right? The two walked back to Grayson's room and he closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and gestured for Max to sit beside him. She did so and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Gray? Is something wrong?"  
  
Grayson hung his head low and thought if he should tell Max about what he had just put in her wine. She seemed so unaware and innocent. She had no idea what they had in store for her. But they did need her. She would be the one that would break the curse and she would give them the much needed power they had been searching for. The power to live without fear, the power to live omnipotent. She would be the key to their races future and survival. Maybe, just maybe, if she knew what she was needed for, she would help them, and in return be the most powerful woman of their kind.  
  
"Max," he looked up to her face stopped talking. He couldn't do this, not to the women who mattered the most to him. Of course he wanted his people to be powerful and feared among all other races, but not at the price of Max's pain.  
  
Max continued to stare at Gray his eyes seem to change a bit. He looked like he was sad. Happy sad you could say. "Gray? What's the matter?"  
  
Gray smiled at her, "Nothing. Everything's fine. I just needed to get you away from my Uncle. He's very nosey." He laughed as he saw Max smile.  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose he did ask a lot of questions. I didn't really notice."  
  
'Your not supposed to.' Gray thought as he remembered the sleeping powder in Max's food. He looked at the goddess next to him and noticed that her eyes seemed droopy. The stuff was kicking in. And he was not going to let her stay over here and get experimented on in her slumber. "Maxine. You look tired. Think it's time to go home?" He got up off the bed and looked down at her.  
  
"I suppose so. I don't see how I got tired so quick." She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. Gray extended his hand towards her and she gratefully took it. She felt so tired all of a sudden. She slumped against his chest and yawned again. At contact with landing on his chest they both felt a spark between them. "Gray? Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah. What was that?" He asked a bit puzzled.  
  
"Felt like a charge or something. Hm, maybe a connection between us eh?" She laughed a bit before falling deeper into sleep. "Sorry Gray. Just.... so.. tired...."   
  
'A connection? None of the Others had ever really felt a connection with him. He just used his good looks to draw them in. They never really cared about him or anything. Could Max really be the One?  
  
A connection between the two will bring forth a great understanding. A shadow will intervene and end all doubts.  
  
That's how the prophecy went anyway. A connection could be the connection the he and Max felt for one another. Maybe the prophecy was coming true!' Gray stood there for a while longer before he realized that Max was asleep. Max. Asleep. In his arms. In his room... He slowly let his hand roam down her backside and stopped when she produced a moan. 'What the hell am I thinking? I gotta' take her home.' He picked Max up in his arms and walked toward the door. He shifted her weight, so as not to drop her, and proceeded through the condo. He heard David move around the living room before he actually saw him. The man came up to Gray with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"So I see our One is finally asleep. Took longer then I expected, but not surprising. Seeming how she is the one, her body will take longer to absorb things then a normal women would. Now let's take he-"  
  
"We aren't going to do anything to her." Gray took a step back from David who's face grew stern.  
  
"What do you mean Grayson?" He didn't look too happy.  
  
Gray thought quickly before answering. "Maxine told me before she came over that she wasn't feeling too well. Her sickness could alter the results of our tests. We do not want false readings from the tests due to her being sickly." He waited to hear David's response.  
  
"Hm. I suppose you are right." Gray let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Take her home. We will have to try again sometime soon. I am returning to head quarters. Goodnight Grayson." David said and turned on his heel and left the building. Gray took the time to look down at his precious bundle. Max was still asleep lightly snoring in his arms. 'She is so beautiful. I will never let anything happen to her.' He thought and left to take Max home.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Terry!" His lil' bro was yelling. "Come and play this game with me!" Terry padded over to where his brother sat on the floor in the living room. He was playing some video game that had a whole lot of shooting. A bit violent for a kids game.  
  
"I don't want to play with you squirt. You shouldn't be playing this game anyway. Way to much violence for your little mind." He said as he ruffled his bro's hair.  
  
"Max would play with me. She always does. She's soooooo much cooler than you!" He stuck out his tongue and continued to play. "Where is Max anyway?"  
  
"Out." Terry growled before flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Out there."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"I don't plan on spilling that out to you."  
  
The little boy sat for a minute, his mind wondering. "SHE'S OUT WITH A GUY!!" He leapt in the air and ran around the couch. "MAX IS WITH A GUY! MAX IS WITH A GUY! TERRY'S JEALOUS! TERRY'S JEA-" Terry tackled the screaming child.  
  
"I'm not jealous. And I dare you to say that again."  
  
"Your jea-" the sentence was cut off due to the laughing that came from him. Terry was tickling him with no mercy.  
  
Ring Ring. Ring Ring. The phone was going off. The laughter subsided as the oldest boy picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Terry. It's Bruce."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I need you to come by. I found out that another teenage girl was found dead a few weeks ago with the same cause of death as several others. I think we need to investigate."  
  
"No can do. I have to baby-sit tonite."  
  
"What about Max?"  
  
"She out."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"On a date."  
  
"Really? Interesting. I'm surprised that you let her go." He chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Terry said, anger rising.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Come see me first thing in the morning." And with that he hung up the phone. Did everyone know Terry liked Max? He supposed so. He flopped back on the couch and stared at the clock. 'I wonder if she's home..' He picked up the phone and dialed the oh so familiar number and waited as it rang. 


End file.
